Circuit breakers are known that use vacuum "bottles", in particular from the article by Eugene Maury entitled "Appareillage electrique d'interruption a haute tension" published in Techniques de l'Ingenieur, D 655-1, page 11.
Such a circuit-breaker comprises a large number of parts, and consequently it is relatively expensive. In addition, it is bulky. To sum up, in the architecture of prior art products, a vacuum bottle does not provide significant advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum bottle circuit-breaker that is of simple construction and consequently of moderate price, and that occupies a small volume.
Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit breaker capable of receiving a current sensor of simple structure.